My Angel:
by mussa-luna
Summary: siento como la sangre comienza a brotar y el frió metal de la espada dentro de mí.../-Al fin lo logré…-/-Te sigo amando…-


**todos sabemos a quien pertenece los personajes aqui nombrados... solo sus personalidades fueron modificadas a mi gusto... asi que no al plagio! xD**

**ammm... no se si alguien me reconoce? no pork sea famosa o algo asi xp si no por comentar en muuuuii pocos fics jejeje**

**si ay alguien por aahi... ****me gustaria perdirle algo de asesoria en esta pagina, ya que solo la e usado como lectora..xp**

**asi k me aviento al vacio a ver donde caigo jejejeje disfruten de mi pequeño delirio xp**

**de antemano gracias por leer ;]**

**MI ÁNGEL**

Solo escucho un golpe sonoro al caer contra el árbol, trato de ponerme de pié, pero no logro esquivar a tiempo la espada que viene directo a mi pecho, siento como la sangre comienza a brotar y el frió metal de la espada dentro de mí, la sacan de un rápido movimiento igual a como entró, dice algo que no logro comprender y se da la vuelta para marcharse y dejarme aquí.

Antes de que se alejara por completo logro ponerme de pié, y sin importarme la herida corro hacia él, parece sorprendido, tal vez es porque no esperaba que siguiera vivo, pero no sabe que ya estoy muerto y no partiría hasta que su sangre corriera por mi espada. Seguimos la lucha y con un rápido movimiento le doy muerte cortándole la cabeza con mi espada.

Me siento agotado así que me voy a recargar al mismo árbol donde antes me estrellé solo que ahora me sentaré a descansar.

-Al fin lo logré…-

Ahora me encuentro en paz, ya no siento esa ira y tristeza de antes.

-Aahh… te extraño tanto-

Volteo hacia abajo y veo que mi ropa ahora es roja por la sangre de mi herida.

Un joven agonizaba bajo la sombra de aquel árbol; después de haber completado su tan deseada venganza sobre aquellos que tiempo atrás lo habían condenado a morir en vida; porque para él, era estar muerto mientras vivía sin ella, una hermosa joven que fue, es y será su amada.

-Qué extraño no siento dolor…-

-¡Vaya! Al fin hoy será el día en que te vuelva a ver…-

Aún recuerdo tú bella sonrisa que me daba tanta calidez y me hacía sentir bien, no importaba que problemas tuviera, solo con recordarla me hace sentir así, aunque ya haya pasado más de un año.

-Te sigo amando…-

Tú hermoso cabello de ese color único en el mundo; tan largo, tan lacio y tu piel blanca como la nieve, extraño acariciarla con mis manos, abrazarte y nunca soltarte. Tus labios de ese color rosado que siempre mostraban, el sabor que tenían, extraño ese sabor, extraño poderlos besar. Esos ojos de color verde en los que me perdía durante horas, sin olvidar tú melodiosa voz, que cuando me hablaba o cantaba me llenaban de paz, te veía como a un ángel que kami-sama extravió.

-Te extraño tanto…-

Odio aquel día en el que kami- sama quiso recuperarte, en el que te alejaron de mí, esos malditos que te arrebataron la vida al querer matarme a mí, yo debí morir ese día, no tú.

-Ciento como el aire me hace falta, pero ya no me importa, pronto estaré contigo…-

Después de ese negro día nada me importó, solo quería acabar con aquellos que te arrebataron de mi lado y al fin lo logré.

Bajo aquel árbol el joven parece feliz a pesar de que su muerte se aproxima. Pronto el viento comienza a soplar delicadamente queriendo expresar su tristeza por aquel joven, éste siente como si lo acariciaran, ahora se le ve más feliz.

-El viento… me recuerda tus caricias-

Comento nostálgico al recordarte de nuevo, el viento me acaricia, que siento como si lo hicieras tú, abro mis ojos para ver por última vez el atardecer, y cuál es mi sorpresa al verte ahí frente a mi tan hermosa tal y como te recordaba dándome una de tus sonrisas que me vuelven loco.

-Sakura…-

Logro pronunciar tu nombre, mientras una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos y resbala por mi mejilla.

Sigo sentado con los ojos bien abiertos sin creer aún que estás frente a mí; Pero lo creo cuando siento tu mano limpiando la lágrima en mi mejilla, yo solo tomo tu mano manteniéndola en mi rostro, volviendo a sentir tu calor.

-Yo también te extrañe… Sasuke-kun -

Me dices con tu melodiosa voz, ¡kami! cuanto te extrañaba.

Me levanto para poder abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir.

-Te amo-

Murmuro a tu oído antes de darte un beso, donde te demuestro cuanto te amaba, te amo y te amare.

Ahora se puede observar bajo aquel árbol el cuerpo de un joven; que después de una gran batalla quedo sin vida, se dice que sufrió mucho por la ausencia de su amada; pero su rostro sin vida muestra una sonrisa, donde se puede ver que ahora es feliz, en algún lugar del extenso cielo, junto a ella, su amada, su ángel.

************************************** FIN********************************************

sinceras opiniones me gustaria leer... este fue un trabajo de preparatoria realizado en diciembre del 2007 me lo encontre en mis documentos xp

y como ace tiempo e querido publicar algunas historias queria probar como me va con esta... aunk quise modificarla preferi dejarla asi en su forma original como recuerdo xp

si les parece bien mi manera de redactar y gustan de la historia tal vez regrese con otras historias

pero ustedes tendran la ultima palabra ...

es mero entretenimiento que me gustaria compartir con ustedes...

que les parecio?

sean amables.. ^^u

byebye...


End file.
